


Of Bunk Beds and Mornings

by Jimblejambles



Series: Teen Titans Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: And Robin gives him that hug, Attempted Murder, Beast Boy needs a hug, Fluff and Angst, Focuses on Robin and BB, I make it seem angsty but its actually pretty soft, Just Robin caring for BB, Mother Hen Robin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Robin is a mother hen, Scared BB, Soft Robin, Trauma, robin is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: The reason Beast Boy has a bunk bed.





	Of Bunk Beds and Mornings

The first time Dick woke Garfield up, he found the boy under the bed. He didn’t question it. He assumed Garfield had simply moved there in his sleep. However, the instance happened again. Every time Dick woke Garfield up he would find him under the bed. He still didn’t question it. He knew that everyone was fighting their own battles, including himself, and he knew he wasn’t close enough to Garfield to be privy to such information.

He did, however, suggest to Victor that they should make Garfield a bunk bed. When questioned about it, he stated it would be useful for sleepovers as young teens seemed to like that sort of thing. Victor dropped it after that and simply helped make a bunk bed for Garfield.

The next time Dick woke Garfield up, he found the boy on the bottom bunk. His back was firmly pressed against the wall and he was curled up tight, but it was an improvement. He still didn’t question it. From then on, sometimes he would find Garfield asleep on the bottom bunk, even if some days he still found him under the bed.

Sometimes Dick would sleep in Garfield’s room. He would always sleep on the top bunk, claiming he preferred it anyway. It was a lie, but Garfield didn’t need to know that. On those days, Dick would always wake up to find Garfield on the bottom bunk.

One time Dick woke Garfield up, he found the boy on the top bunk. He woke up the instant Dick opened the door, watching warily, but Dick considered it progress nonetheless. He still didn’t question it. It happened every now and again from then on, with the times Garfield was found under the bed becoming rare.

One day when Rachel woke up screaming from a nightmare, Dick’s question was answered. She was embarrassed about waking up the rest of the team and Garfield reassured her by telling her he sometimes slept under the bed for security. He told them how after his parents died, he was taken in by his uncle who would hire assassins to try and kill him. He explained that he would make it look like he was asleep on the bed, while really he was asleep under the bed, to give him more time to evade the assassin.

The next time Dick slept in the same room as Garfield, he was on the bottom bunk while Garfield slept on the top bunk. He didn’t question it. It felt strange to feel Garfield moving from above rather than beneath him. Garfield never slept under the bed now. Dick felt strangely proud that he’d come this far. They were both older now and anyone else would have felt silly still sleeping on a bunk bed, but Dick knew it was necessary.

However, relapses happen and times change. People come and go, and Terra was no different. Dick knew that they were close. During the time Terra had been with them, she and Garfield had nearly been inseparable. Dick had never seen Garfield so distraught, albeit he’d only know him a few years, until Terra fell and all that remained was a statue of her once lively form.

That night, Dick found Garfield under the bed. It was still the middle of the night, but Dick sensed he was needed. He lay under the bed next to Garfield and held him as he cried. For the first time, Dick asked Garfield if he wanted to talk about it, and Garfield spilled everything to him. Dick held him. He made no promises things would get better because he could not tell these such things. He did promise that there would be more good times to come as well as the bad times.

They stayed like that for the night, Dick holding Garfield in his arms. Dick was uncomfortable, but it was worth it to watch Garfield slowly relax in his arms. He allowed himself to think for a minute that he’d done that and it wasn’t just exhaustion.

That morning, Koriand’r found Garfield and Dick under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for soft Robin.


End file.
